When a user opens an application, the user may have access to controls that allow the user to perform various functions in the application. For example, the user may be able to cut or copy text or other objects from the application and paste the text or other objects into another application.
These controls may be invoked in various ways. For example, a user may select a menu toolbar via a mouse and navigate through menus to find a cut or copy command. As another example, a user may enter an “alt” key to access a menu.
With the variety of input devices and applications that may need to use controls, implementing and using a user interface architecture is becoming more complex. This complexity is increasing the work needed to be performed by application developers and others in developing programs that use controls.